


【2369】后窗 Chapter 10

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 2





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

10

“我还以为你们这样的人都是什么都不会做的。” 翟潇闻捧着杯子，小口抿着糖水。

天气冷，不需要像夏天里那样完全放凉他就开动了。冰糖加的不多，尝起来并不腻味。

这样做是比直接生吃好多了，以后不偷懒的时候也可以做来吃，他这么想。

“我本来就和他们不一样。” 把洗干净的碗筷搁在沥水架上，任豪没去理会桌面上主人摆的乱七八糟的花茶，径自寻了个干净玻璃杯泡枸杞。

很长时间没有做这些杂事，都快要忘了这个过程总能让自己内心感到平静。就这样简单看着粒粒鲜红翻滚着浮在杯口，茶色逐渐化开，心情就会很好。

如果不是总有个声音在旁边聒噪的话。

“那你干嘛要搅进去？” 短暂的沉默被打破。

好像这个地方有什么魔力一样，让人忍不住想倾诉一些隐秘的心事。任豪捧着水中舒展开来的枸杞，回到桌边。

间接受害者是应该拥有知情权的。

“因为不一样，才需要掺合。”

———

中午只有蛋饼吃也太可怜了些，肖凯中快速炒了虾仁玉米，出锅前尝了下成品如何。

薄油薄芡，不糊不生，谁看了都会不由自主地食指大动，当然，除了眼前这个神情恹恹的小可怜。不过好在眼泪总算是止住了，不然还真拿他没办法。

肖凯中从小就是宁愿和别人对打对骂也受不了这种无声控诉的性子。虽是表兄弟，但他只是吃软不吃硬，任豪则是软硬不吃。想到自从认识起，他那总是一脸生人勿近的样子，肖凯中就摇了摇头，眼下这心理辅导有点难办。

“先吃饭，凉了不好吃。”

“你先说我再吃。”

最后还是各自做了让步，达成了边吃边说的一致意向。

“其实现在他怎么想的，我也猜不透。但之前是怎么想的，我可能可以说个差不多。”肖凯中开始回想起餐厅营业的那段时间。

得了他开业还离得不远的消息后，好多次任豪下了班都会跑过来找他喝酒，原以为是过来给自己照顾生意，没想到每次喝完就反反复复地说同一件事，听得他耳朵都生了茧子，把联系方式全删了都拦不住直接过来餐厅找他。

说不定，餐厅的气运就是被任豪带坏的，连带着他不仅歇业还得找家里要钱堵上窟窿。

真的是，第一次见到任豪，就预感这人和自己犯冲。

在外婆家的时候，一副唇红齿白的模样再配上装出来的懂事，抢走了那时还是小胖子的他来自长辈为数不多的宠爱。过了几年听说循规蹈矩上了名校以为从此和他没了交集，结果好不容易快结婚了又总是来他餐厅买醉。现在还要他为了酬劳绞尽脑汁地在这做情感咨询。

也不知道是上辈子欠了他什么，这辈子摊上这样的亲戚。

“那我先从我刚见到他的时候开始说吧。”

———

“小翟是哪里人？”

“我济南的。”

“上大学之前一直都在吗？”

“嗯，然后后来就一直呆在这了。”

“我小时候在成都，中间去了两年武汉，再然后在绍兴，最后才来的这。基本上我和我爸妈三个人大部分时间都在三个不同的地方。”

他们调动来调动去，服务人民群众，对也作为人民群众的孩子却不怎么上心。

想起了那些总是在不同环境适应来适应去好容易交到好朋友又马上分别的年月，任豪嗤笑了一下，“因为我在一个地方总是呆不长，也交不到什么朋友。在成都和武汉的时候还好，有爷爷奶奶外公外婆，后来去绍兴后，就是我自己照顾自己了。做饭就是那时候学的。”

还学了很多别的叛逆的事情，逃课、飙车、纹身……

现在想想，那段时间过得还挺好，总算不用再像以前那么又孤独又拘束。

“直到我因为违反纪律被记过请家长，他们才知道不管我不行了。”

那几年可能是自己和父母关系最差的时候了吧。

“可是越是管教我越不听他们的。他们一直都想让我上我爸读过的大学，最好也学金融，或者实在不行就出国，我就偏偏跟他们说我要艺考，学美术、表演什么都可以。”

“想象不出来你还会有这样的时候。” 看了下眼前人端着保温杯的样子，翟潇闻摇了摇头。

“但是闹了很久，我还是得听他们的。到了大学我以为就这样了，大概永远不知道什么样的日子才是我想要的了。”

那平淡无奇的四年是怎么过来的，现在都好像没有印象了。直到一颗绚烂的流星划过黯淡的夜空，怔了很久，才想到哪怕只剩无光的陨石，收藏起来也是好的。

———

“你对他很重要。我记得他唯一一次求他爸妈是捞你们家那次。”

这些年里，肖凯中也隐约了解到任豪和他父母关系不好，差到排斥他们的示好和补偿，甚至有时候反方向行之的地步。

“你们快结婚的时候，他总是跑去我餐厅那找我喝酒，喝完就开始念什么内疚后悔。开始我以为是婚前恐惧症这种小问题，就准备敲打敲打他，后来听清楚了才知道他是在说用了什么手段。”

改变别人的人生轨迹，把原本没有交集的人和自己扯上关系，看起来不像任豪能做出来的事，但真的发生了，又觉得也挺符合他的性格。

“很早的时候我就记得他提起过你，只是后来我们不怎么联系，也以为他早就放下了。却没想到他心思隐藏了很多年，机会出现时就……”

一击致命。

“可能是因为你是他想成为的人吧。”

做自己热爱的事情，周遭所有人都爱你、陪伴你、支持你。这样一个环境下长大的人，又有谁不会想和他在一起呢？

这诱惑大到即便手法不怎么光彩也足以出手了。何况机会就在眼前，唾手可得。

———

“ 甚至我都讨厌不起他来。” 翟潇闻抱着企鹅抱枕蜷在沙发边，打了个哈欠。今天他醒得太早，吃得太饱，这故事又这么长，听得有些困了，还是忍着困意发表了评价。“但是你这样不会很累吗？他已经是个大人了，不需要你单方面的保护了。”

把生活的目标变成守护别人的不被沾染，与此同时还担心着哪天被发现之前的真相，翟潇闻想一想就感觉好累，比他现在努力工作赎身还要累多了。

“那你说我现在应该放手吗？”

“不行。”下意识地拒绝了这个提议，翟潇闻直觉哪里不对。“我的意思是你们都不知道彼此真正的想法，这样做太草率了。”

“尊敬的客户，你的全套服务兑换的咨询业务到此为止。” 见对方还要开口，他赶快终结了这个话题。

翟潇闻闭上眼假寐，想得却是，一个两个三个，只看得见你们没有的，看不到拥有的，难怪会这么烦恼。

tbc


End file.
